Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of mirrors or reflectors having the capability of being deformed in varying degrees to have a curved, generally spherical contour to provide varying degrees of magnification.
Mirrors of the general type have been known in the prior art in patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,910,119; 2,403,915; 2,555,387; 2,733,637; 3,054,328; 3,610,738; 3,527,527; and 3,623,793. The prior art offers only a few variable designs having distinct limitations. Some designs are characterized by inherent limitations of minimum and maximum deflections, diameters, thickness, overall size or general configuration, and therefore are of limited utility. Further, the prior art is characterized by a relative lack in simplicity of design, construction and actuating means with the result that they are comparatively expensive to manufacture. The herein invention offers the means to overcome the aforesaid deficiencies as described in detail hereafter.